There is available a multiprocessor system having a plurality of processors for each carrying out information processing. In this multiprocessor system, a variety of processing modules, such as each processor, a memory module, a GPU (Graphics Processing Unit), and so forth, are mutually connected via a bus, such as a ring bus, for data exchange. The multiprocessor system may comprise a number of processors that is larger than the number of processors necessary in carrying out an application program, in order to cope with a case where any processor is damaged.